I object
by Remvis
Summary: "I know that I'm the one that is normally called loony, but you would have to be crazy if you think you can marry the wrong girl and get away with it, Harry Potter."LunaxHarry, Luna refuses to let Harry marry without love. Slight Ginny bashing.


**Hello everyone, I'm here with a LunaxHarry story. I hope you enjoy. ^_^**

The owl glided through the summer air before dropping a letter, letting it fall down to the person it was meant to be delivered to. Luna Lovegood had been reading a book near a stream when the letter suddenly fell on the page on Wrackspurt breeding habits. She opened the envelope and began to read. As her eyes skimmed through the words, her previous smile slowly grew into a frown.

Of course she wouldn't know about it. Of course she would have to find out from Hermione, and not Harry Potter…

Invited to her best friend's wedding…

She knew that if she asked, Ginny would claim that her invite must have gotten "lost in the mail", or "misplaced before being sent". She knew better. Ginny didn't want her at the wedding, and Luna was aware why. Ginny _knew_ that Luna was in love with Harry, and had been since her fifth year at Hogwarts. Ginny had known this all along.

And yet, Ginny still pressured Harry into dating her. She had gone out of her way to enhance her physical beauty, to try and attract his attention. Hermione had told her before that Harry had never been truly _happy_ with the Weasley girl, and yet… Luna had never had the courage to speak up before, and the wedding was her last chance. It was the following day; Luna had no other time to talk him out of it. Hermione had figured Luna already knew about the whole affair.

Luna also knew that Harry marrying Ginny was a huge mistake. Ginny, the girl who dated countless boys just to attract the attention of someone important, someone who hadn't even wanted the fate of the world thrust on his shoulders…

Luna could remember the time Harry had just saved her and Dean and Ollivander from Malfoy Manor. Afterwards, when Dobby had been buried, Harry had opened up to her, told her all about the pressure of fighting, of the weight of, well, _everything_. She remembers telling him that it was alright, and that she would stand by him till the end.

Till the end... How could she do that if he was marrying someone else? A look of determination filled her eyes. She knew what she had to do.

The following day was bright and sunny, although it didn't feel like it to Luna. Her thoughts were clouded with doubts. She was scared. It was the day of the wedding, and she was going to ruin it.

Luna walked into the church nervously. Once upon a time, she wouldn't have dared do something like this. But her time in Dumbledore's Army had given her strength and courage, and she would need it. Sure, it was her friend's wedding, and she knew that this was the last chance she would ever get to tell him before he made this mistake. She tentatively walked in to see all of his friends, Ron, Hermione, Neville, a fair amount of the D.A. members… most of whom were expecting her to come; she was, after all, the best friend of the groom.

But how was she supposed to tell him that she was in love with him? He was making such a big mistake, Luna knew Harry better than everyone here, knew that he would not be happy in the years to come. Ginny would not give him the love that he needed after being used for so long by others.

Yet, Ginny looked beautiful striding down the aisle. Luna sat in the back as the preacher began speaking. "We come here today to…" Harry shifted uncomfortably as the man was speaking, and it came all too soon for the preacher to call out,

"If anyone objects to this marriage, speak now, or forever hold your peace."

There was a silence. _Last chance Luna Lovegood!_ The blonde told herself. She nervously stood up, her hands shaking. All eyes were on her, some shocked and horrified, faces staring, mouths gaping. The look on Harry's face was unreadable; was that shock, or anger, or was it relief, or maybe… hope?

Luna kept her eyes trained on Harry as she took a deep breath and spoke, "I know that I'm the one that is normally called loony, but you would have to be crazy if you think you can marry the wrong girl and get away with it, Harry Potter." The occupants of the pews leaned closer, wanting to hear what this girl had to say.

She took another deep breathe before continuing, "Don't go through with this, don't say yes, don't say a single vow, because you need to hear me out. I will not tolerate you marrying Ginevra Weasley any more than Nargles can tolerate my Butterbeer Cork necklace. Anyone close to you can see that you aren't truly happy when you are with her, and you never will be. She's just not right for you."

The people in the pews-except for her friends, who had mostly disapproved of him marrying Ginny in the first place-all gasped in shock. Harry stood there, a slight smile tinging the edge of his lips, looking right into her eyes. Ginny was speechless, and nearly red with fury.

"She spent so much time making herself look good for you that she never tried to find out who you are inside, who _Harry Potter_ is, she only wanted _The Boy who Lived_. She's not in love with the real you."

"Yes I am!" shouted Ginny, shaken from her shock and anger.

"Don't kid yourself Ginny, you're only here because you want to be famous, and latching onto the man who defeated Voldemort is the quickest way there. Harry doesn't want fame, he doesn't want to be super important, he even told me that he stopped wanting to be an Auror because he's had enough of fighting the Dark Arts for a lifetime. Harry Potter isn't going to be giving you what you want from him, and you won't be giving him what he _needs_, which is love."

"…" There was silence for a moment as the crowd tried to process what she was saying. Ginny made to open her mouth to say something, but closed it after a moment. Finally a voice came cutting through the silence.

"I also don't think that Harry should marry Ginny." Said Hermione as she stood up. "Harry just isn't happy around you, and I think that happiness usually happens while being around someone you love."

After she said this, multiple other people began to stand up, also objecting to the marriage. Neville, Ron, Hermione, Seamus, Dean, and others in the D.A. stood up and made objections to the idea, and Luna started to fill with hope.

Later on, after the whole affair had calmed down, guests had begun to leave, and the wedding was cancelled, Harry made his way over to Luna and sat down next to her at a table.

"Thanks for saving me." he told her.

"Like I said Harry, I wouldn't be able to stand it if you married someone you didn't love."

The young man gave a wry smile and said, "Oh? So you know who I love now, do you?" he jokingly asked.

Luna smiled back at him. "I might not know who you love, but I can certainly tell when you aren't, there's a certain way your eyes glint in the light, a certain way you smile, that's the look you get when you are in love. You didn't look at Ginny like that once."

Harry was quiet for a moment before he turned to her. "You know Luna, there must be wrackspurts in my head, because right now while I'm trying to think about you and what you're saying, my head is getting very fuzzy and warm."

Luna's eyes widened in shock as he drew closer and kissed her. A simple kiss, just a touch of the lips really, but it felt so right. She had known that he was in love with someone, but she hadn't thought it could have been…

"Me?" she squeaked out as he pulled away, the faintest of goofy grins starting to form on her face.

"Of course you, Luna. After all, what good is love if it can't be with a Lovegood?"

7 months later they had their own wedding, and this time there was no objections to the marriage.


End file.
